Reactive organic polysiloxane compositions are known for coating paper in order to provide a release surface thereon. These polysiloxane compositions are expensive, and it is desired to extend the usefulness of these materials by providing extended coating compositions which will allow a smaller amount of polysiloxane to effectively coat a given surface area, and to coat substrates which previously resisted coating.